$\dfrac{2}{8} + \dfrac{1}{2} = {?}$
Explanation: $ = {\dfrac{2 \times 1}{8 \times 1}} + {\dfrac{1 \times 4}{2 \times 4}} $ $ = {\dfrac{2}{8}} + {\dfrac{4}{8}} $ $ = \dfrac{{2} + {4}}{8} $ $ = \dfrac{6}{8}$